El mejor homicida
by Phanny W
Summary: Para Beyond Birthday la peor hora del día en la cárcel,  sin duda alguna era la hora del almuerzo, porque en todos lados, todo el tiempo, todo era Kira —Eres insignificante…Intento de asesino que se hace llamar Dios… ¡Kyahaha!


****Disclaimer: ****Beyond Birthday no me pertenece, lastimeramente, Nisio Isin sabe que se lo pido prestado más de lo que debería.

**Nota:** ¿Saben que estaba pensando en mis momentos de productivo ocio? Bueno, en mi incansable e interminable búsqueda por leer algo de Beyond Birthday, me pregunte porque rayos no había un fic de Beyond centrado en su estancia en la cárcel a partir de que apareció todo el alboroto de Kira y eso...

Es decir, no se han preguntado alguna vez... ¿Qué pensaba Beyond del caso Kira mientras estaba en la cárcel? Sé que plasmar lo pensamientos del Birthday es como querer quitarle su mermelada por meses, pero espero hacer algo medianamente decente...

Zam, ¡Ya casi es 17 de Julio! Nena, este es mi regalito por adelantado para ti, un capítulo de la estancia de Beyond Birthday en la cárcel mientras el caso Kira se desarrollaba.

**Recomendación musical: **Cómo recomendación para leer, aquí les dejo:

Tomahawk - Aktion13F14

http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=NBwWKkoeyG4 (Quiten respectivos espacios por favor)

**Advertencias****: **Quizá un poquito explícito con leves toques de...Err.. No sé ¿Gore? ¡Vamos, estamos hablando de Beyond Birthday!

**Summary: **Para Beyond Birthday la peor hora del día en la cárcel, sin duda alguna era la hora del almuerzo, porque en todos lados, todo el tiempo, todo era Kira —Eres insignificante…Intento de asesino que se hace llamar Dios… ¡Kyahaha!

* * *

><p><strong>Insignificante<strong>

Tiempo atrás, definitivamente no habría podido definir con certeza cual era la peor hora del día en éste patético lugar. Quizá habría elegido la hora del entrenamiento, de verdad me enferma estar rodeado de los demás supuestos asesinos, pero creo que no puedo definir el inútil intento de efímera fingida convivencia entre esas cuatro paredes de cemento —Claro, esto era porque en prisiones de alta seguridad ya no se hacían este tipo de actividades al aire libre, podíamos escapar…Niehehe— como la peor parte del día.

¿Quizá la hora de la ducha? Muy probablemente esa habría sido la elección más acertada. Un cuarto repleto de cuerpos desnudos siendo bañados como perros callejeros con mangueras arrojando agua a alta presión contra nosotros, si, quizá esa la peor hora del día.

O al menos, esa hubiera sido mi elección tiempo atrás.

¡Tsk! Pero ahora lo que más me enfermaba era la hora del almuerzo, realmente me quitan las ganas de comer el intento de alimento que sirven en ese pútrido lugar. Inútiles seres inferiores… Pero no se puede culpar a criaturas como estas, después de estar en un lugar como este por años, terminas consumido por el miedo y la desesperación o aprendes a sobrevivir, jhejhen.

Kira aquí, Kira allá, ahora todo era Kira, en todos lados, todo el tiempo, en cualquier situación.

Aunque había aprendido a sacar cierto provecho a este asunto, ¡Que más da! Me era realmente divertido ver a los presuntos peores asesinos del mundo gritando de miedo por las noches de que en cualquier momento Kira los mataría, suplicando ocultaran sus nombres…

¡Qué idiotas! ¡Cómo si tuvieran algo más que perder después de venir a parar en la prisión de peor reputación en todo el País…. ¡Jah!, que patéticos realmente, temerle a la muerte, cuando la muerte los ama!

Y entonces podía percibir su miedo, al momento en que mis carcajadas irrumpían en sus gritos de ayuda cuando escuchaban caer a otra victima…

Pero, por eso mismo…

Odio a Kira.

No, no lo odio, lo detesto, casi tanto como aborrezco a L…

¿¡Kira, un asesino! ¡No me hagan reír!

Siento un fuerte instinto de romper cráneos cada vez que escucho a los demás repitiendo como inservibles discos rayados "Kira es un demonio, Kira es un asesino, nos va a matar a todos, nadie esta a salvo de su utopía"

Todos los días… Es lo mismo.

Por eso odio la hora del almuerzo, sólo escucho entre los murmullos una y otra vez el nombre de Kira. Justo como en éste momento…A lado mío…

Cierro los ojos con notorio aburrimiento, mientras escucho al sujeto alado de mí caer instantáneamente muerto sobre su plato de comida.

Aunque con ésta dudosa ración de comida, ya no sabría decir si murió de un ataque al corazón o de intoxicación por alimentos… ¡KYAJAJAJA!

Sin embargo los sustos de los demás invaden una vez más éste enorme cuarto, se inunda en pavor esperando a ver quien será el siguiente.

— ¡No puede ser, ¿Realmente esta muerto! ¿¡Fue Kira! —Y entonces escucho al prisionero frente a mí señalar el cadáver a mi lado.

Suspiro después de dejar el cubierto a lado de mi plato y levantar la cabeza del muerto, mirándole su rostro deforme en el dolor que sufrió segundos antes de morir.

—Yo diría que este si está bien muerto— Contesto con toda la ironía que en ese momento mi mal humor me permitía, justo para después soltarlo y dejarlo caer una vez más sobre su plato estrepitosamente.

—No puede ser, de nuevo Kira nos esta matando para hacer su justicia…

—Nunca va a parar…

Y ahí están de nuevo, esas palabras que me revientan los tímpanos con sólo escucharlas a murmullos por parte de todos a mí alrededor…

— ¡Kira es el peor asesino, no tendrá compasión de tipos como nosotros!

De momento sólo me quedo sentado, observando en silencio como todos se alteran y los policías intentan calmar el alboroto. Ya esto se esta volviendo una rutina y comienza a cansarme, no puedo vivir con las acciones de quien supuestamente se cree Dios matando de una manera ridícula. Seguramente L estará detrás de éste caso…

— ¡Vamos a morir por culpa de Kira, todos! — Escuchaba que seguían hablando entre ellos, otros, como yo, simplemente nos quedábamos sentados, en silencio…

Aunque con todo este innecesario albureo no sé si pueda contenerme mucho tiempo más…Necesito ser cuidadoso en mis movimientos, no me importa si alargan mi ya ridícula y estúpidamente larga sentencia, pero sé que no me agradaría recibir peores tratos de los que ya por agregar otro asesinato en mis archivos…Oh no, niehehe…Sé que eso no me convendría. Pero estos sujetos comienzan a rozar mis límites…

¿Cómo podría llamar a esto un intento de vida? Éste lugar es realmente desesperante.

Después de que se llevaran al cadáver alado mío, siento la miedosa mirada del otro tipo a mi lado, observándome como si esperará que compartiera su pánico. Me molesta que me vea así, habían comenzado a evitarme después de asesinar a otro prisionero hace tiempo, pero después de que comenzará todo el asunto de Kira, habían olvidado ese asunto e incluso intentaban compartir su cobardía conmigo, pensando que yo sería como ellos, que un sujeto que puede matar sin tocar a sus victimas en un asesino supremo.

Tsk… ¿Matar a tus victimas sin tocarlas? Eso no es ser un asesino… Es sólo ser un intento barato de lo que es un real asesino a sangre fría, un lunático, un enfermo mental, como quieran llamarnos los demás, me da igual.

Kira es un inútil, un error que tarde o temprano colapsara.

— ¿¡Y qué hay de ti, B!

— ¿Hm? — Apenas y volteó a mi derecha cuando escucho que me llaman.

— ¡Eres de los pocos que pretende no tener miedo!

— ¿Pretender?... — Murmuro mientras mis ojos carmesí se posan por completo en su figura.

— ¿Crees que por ser uno de los asesinos con los peores casos y con la identidad más protegida, Kira no te afectará? ¿¡Qué eres inmune a ese demonio, ese asesino!

— ¿¡Kira, Kira un asesino, dices! — En ese momento me levante al mismo tiempo de quien hacía aquella absurda acusación. — ¡Kira no es asesino, ES UN MIEDOSO! — Le grité esta vez con furia… Kira, kira, kira, kira, ¡Basta de Kira! ¡ME ENFERMA! — ¿¡Crees que alguien que no tiene las agallas de degollar a alguien con sus propias manos, es un asesino! ¡Eso no es ni la mitad de ser uno! —Sé que probablemente en este momento mis ojos deben de verse como los de un verdadero desquiciado, puedo deducirlo fácilmente por su severa reacción de retroceder, aunque quizá hable de más…

— ¿¡Eso piensa un sujeto como tú! ¿¡Dices que Kira no es un asesino, pero que hay de ti! ¡Escuche que intentaste retar al mejor detective del mundo y fallaste por una mujer del F-

Ah…Si, si ¿Naomi Misora, agente del FBI? Probablemente esas eran las palabras que iba a decir ese tipo. ¿Diciendo que Kira es mejor asesino que yo? ¿Qué él si es digno de vencer a L?...

Probablemente mis límites se acoten por tres palabras.

Digno.

Naomi Misora.

Y… L…

Él pronunció las tres implícitamente en una sola frase… ¡Whew! ¡Es mi límite!

—Dime… ¿Puedes…Repetir eso? — Susurré entonces, con un tonó mordaz sumamente indiferente y a la vez cargado en mi rencor que vengo guardando estos últimos años desde que me metieron a este lugar.

Al siguiente segundo un enorme charco de sangre empapo mis ropas de prisionero, y el rehén frente a mi comienza a gritar en un dolor incalculable, que ciertamente…Me hacen sonreír de manera sátira.

Que hermosos gritos…Son casi como un alivio para mi persona…

Y entonces suelto el tenedor de plástico entre mis dedos, dejándolo enterrado en su ojo izquierdo mientras se retuerce en el suelo gritándome mil y un insultos que considero inapropiados mencionar. Es una lástima que en cárceles como éstas no se usen cubiertos de metal por seguridad…Hubiera podido enterrarlo hasta su cerebro y matarlo de un golpe.

Ya no me importaba el trato de aquí en adelante.

Definitivamente, yo sé que Kira no es mejor que yo, ni tampoco digno de retar a L, porque Kira no es, ni será nunca en su patético intento de matar asesinos, la mitad de lo bueno que fui yo en mi caso contra L.

Para mi no es difícil deducir que Kira no es más que un niño mimado con cartas a su favor, intentando desahogar su vacía vida en estas acciones.

Por eso me río de ti Kira, en tu cara…

— ¡Agh! — Un dardo tranquilizador, lo que faltaba…Seguro esto también es invocación de Kira por reírme de él, niehehe, que más da...

Eres insignificante…Intento de asesino que se hace llamar Dios… ¡Kyahaha!

¡KYAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Emm..¿Qué tal? ¡No me miren así! Estoy nerviosa en realidad...No suelo escribir sobre Beyond como primera persona, normalmente lo hago como tercera persona, pero supongo que para éste fic considero propio hacerlo desde la mente de este implacable asesino.

Bueno, cualquier opinión es bien recibida y..Gracias por leer, de verdad.

_-Phanny Winkz_

__4/Julio/2011__


End file.
